


To the Moon and to Saturn

by winestainedress



Category: Original Work, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Living Together, Song: seven (Taylor Swift)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedress/pseuds/winestainedress
Summary: La storia che la Pennsylvania non smetterebbe mai di raccontare se solo potesse parlare. Quella dell'amore di due bambine cresciute selvagge fra le sue vaste terre e il dolore provocato nelle mura di una casa infestata da un padre che non fu mai in grado di dare amore. Perché non importa quanto tempo sia passato, la loro terra ancora piange perché le tenere bambine che erano cresciute tra i suoi alberi, i suoi prati e ruscelli, le erano state portate via.One shot ispirata alla canzone "seven" dell'ultimo album di Taylor Swift "folklore".
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	To the Moon and to Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Essendo ispirata a "seven" si fanno riferimenti ad un ambiente domestico tossico e violento, niente è descritto nel dettaglio ma il tema è presente lungo il corso di tutta la storia. Ci sono anche accenni a episodi lesbofobici (anche qui, non è descritto in maniera dettagliata, ma si capisce che vengono subiti). 
> 
> Ho scritto questa storia in poco tempo rispetto a quello che mi prendo di solito per rendere il tutto il più accurato possibile. Era appena uscito folklore e mi era venuta l'ispirazione. Inoltre non era nata per essere pubblicata qui ma giusto per me e per farla leggere a poche persone, quindi non ho fatto molte ricerche sui luoghi in cui è ambientata, se trovate qualcosa che non torna chiudete un'occhio e usate tanta fantasia. Detto questo, spero vi piaccia.

Erano cresciute lì, in mezzo a quelle vaste distese di verde della Pennsylvania. Libere e selvagge, incuranti del vento che giocava tra i loro capelli, del sole che baciava le loro pelli giovani e poi andava a nascondersi dietro le colline. _È stanco, sta andando a dormire_ , diceva sempre Ivy, le piaceva illudersi che, così come loro erano costrette a fare ritorno a casa, così doveva fare anche il sole. Ma le piaceva ancora di più sperare che quella grossa palla infuocata nel cielo fosse più fortunata di lei, che, almeno lui, quando stanco tornava a casa, la trovasse tranquilla.  
Ivy non capiva, non riusciva a spiegarlo come mai suo padre non si sentisse come si sentiva lei quando giocava nei prati con Amelia. Aveva tutto; un lavoro, una casa, la mamma. Ma forse non l'amava abbastanza la mamma, diceva di farlo eppure la faceva sempre piangere. E Ivy non capiva, lei non avrebbe mai fatto piangere Amelia.  
Allora iniziò a pensare che forse era colpa sua, sarebbe dovuta stare a casa; le farfalle fra i prati potevano aspettare, la lepre che era diventata loro amica sarebbe tornata ancora una volta e i girini nel lago li avrebbe visti quando ormai sarebbero diventate rane. Ivy poteva aspettare per tutto, ma una cosa le mancava più di tutte. Amelia.  
Così usciva di casa di nascosto. O quando il padre andava a lavorare. Correvano nei campi, giù, fino agli alberi. Su, fino alla loro piccola e mal messa casetta di legno. Storta, senza una parte di tetto, ma molto più sicura di quella che era casa per una di loro due.  
"Non lo deve sapere nessuno." Bisbigliava la più piccola mentre la bionda le versava del tè, che tè non era, eppure in quell'atmosfera, prima dell'imbrunire, se chiudevano gli occhi e volavano via con l'immaginazione, diventa il tè migliore di sempre. E Amelia annuiva, la fissava per qualche istante, per assicurarsi che Ivy fosse sempre lì, e che quella casa, che a lei pareva infestata, non avesse portato via dei pezzi della sua amica. Amelia non parlava, non tanto quanto Ivy almeno, che sembrava dover sempre riempire il silenzio, quasi come se temesse qualcosa di questo, come se avesse dovuto affogare voci che solo lei poteva sentire. Amelia agiva, un sorriso rassicurante, la solitaria fossetta sinistra che spuntava sulla gota rossa, la fronte corrugata e una croce sul petto.

Ma il tempo passava inesorabile anche lì, in quelle terre lontane. Si posava sui loro volti, plasmando nuove rughe, togliendo i loro lineamenti da bambine, spogliava gli alberi dalle loro foglie gialle, li ricopriva di neve e faceva scomparire sempre di più il sorriso dal volto del padre di Ivy, le cui mani diventavano sempre più ruvide e cattive.

Amelia non si ricordava più il volto di Ivy. Apparentemente avevano fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa che loro non capivano. Era così errato perdersi negli occhi dell’altra? Poggiare la testa sul petto di Ivy per sentire la sua risata rimbombare nel torace mentre si inventavano figure nelle nuvole? Era sbagliato cantarle canzoni d’amore con quei quattro accordi di chitarra che aveva imparato? O andare in bici fino al paese, raccoglierle dei fiori e poi mangiare un gelato su una vecchia panchina? Amelia non l’aveva mai capito, non fino a quando smise di correre e urlare ferocemente tra le erbacce. L’aveva compreso sulla sua pelle cosa ci fosse di sbagliato, anormale e incivile quando le voci in paese iniziarono a correre più veloci di lei. L’aveva imparato quando al parco vedeva che nessuna coppia era come lei e Ivy. E quando vittima degli insulti poteva solo stare zitta, abbassare lo sguardo, e scappare via. E allora con le lacrime agli occhi tornava nei loro posti, perché Ivy le mancava e non le importava cosa le diceva la gente, o suo padre; voleva solo stare con lei, immerse nella natura mentre questa suonava le sue canzoni con gli uccelli, i grilli e i ruscelli. E sulle cortecce degli alberi vedeva il suo volto, quello da bambina, l’unico che Amelia conosceva. Sull’altalena sentiva la sua voce da usignolo mentre intonava una vecchia canzone folk, quella che le cantava sua nonna per farla addormentare. Ma il legno di quell’altalena ora scricchiolava, le corde erano dure al tatto e Ivy non era più sull’altra seduta a tenerle la mano. Non se la ricordava quasi più la sensazione delle sua dita intrecciate con le sue, del suo pollice che disegnava piccoli cerchi sul suo palmo e i suoi capelli rossi illuminati dal sole. I ricordi stavano sbiadendo come le impronta sulla sabbia che vengono cancellate dalle onde, con prepotenza, senza avvertire, eppure, Amelia sapeva che l’amava ancora.

Ivy non se le ricordava più le colline della Pennsylvania. La finestra di camera sua era piccola, limitava la visione del paesaggio. Quelle quattro mura la facevano soffocare, abbastanza spesse da escluderla dal mondo ma non abbastanza spesse da attutire le grida del padre, le bottiglie rotte e i pianti della madre. Allora Ivy viaggiava, o almeno ci provava, solo con la mente. Volava sulla luna e guardava il mondo da lontano, perché da lì, tutto sembrava migliore; respirava i profumi di terre lontane, ascoltava i rumori degli affollati mercati tailandesi, si perdeva fra la vita dell’America Latina, nel traffico del Giappone e poi nella calma della Scandinavia. E per un attimo bastava, le ricordava che al mondo c’erano ancora cose belle, c’erano amanti che ballavano sotto la luna, labbra che si tingevano di rosso in vista di un appuntamento romantico, storie che ispiravano artisti a creare arte, padri che cullavano i figli la sera. Ma lì? Lì in Pennsylvania, c’erano ancora cose belle? Perché Ivy faceva fatica a trovare qualcosa di bello in quelle terre quando l’unica cosa bella che aveva mai avuto le era stata portata via.

❀

Ivy aveva provato a resiste, e l’aveva fatto per dieci lunghi anni. Ma una sera semplicemente non ci riuscì più, la sua terra la chiamava. La sua Pennsylvania era bramosa di rivedere i suoi ondulati capelli rossi e risentire la sua risata rimbombare fra le sue colline. E anche il suo amore la chiamava, un canto silenzioso, malinconico, di un usignolo che aveva quasi perso la sua voce e disperatamente continuava a cinguettare, sperando che il suo amore potesse in qualche modo ritornare da sé. E qualunque melodia avesse intonato quella sera, funzionò.  
Il sole all’orizzonte stava tornando a casa, timido si nascondeva dietro le colline e colorava il cielo di rosso, quando Ivy, silenziosa, si sedette su quella vecchia altalena. Amelia non se ne accorse subito, troppo intenta a giocare con le sue dita e perdersi in momenti che pensava non avrebbe mai più vissuto.

“Ti amo fino alla Luna e a Saturno.” Aveva sussurrato la rossa, lo sguardo fisso davanti a lei, mentre respirava a pieni polmoni quella libertà che le era stata portata via così improvvisamente e violentemente. Chissà se la bionda quelle parole se le ricordava ancora, o se sarebbe sembrata solo una sconosciuta che vagava per i campi e infastidiva estranei.  
Amelia si voltò piano, il respiro le si mozzò in gola, il cuore perse qualche battito. Sbatté le palpebre incredula, era solo una delle sue ennesime allucinazioni o Ivy era veramente lì davanti a lei? E come se le avesse letto nella mente, Ivy si voltò e le sorrise, inclinò la testa a sinistra e poi ripeté “Ti amo fino alla Luna e a Saturno.” Amelia non realizzò quanto avesse bisogno di quella loro promessa finché non sentì le sue guance bagnarsi delle sue lacrime salate. Avrebbe voluto rispondere, dire qualcosa, anche la più insignificante di tutto quello che le doveva far sapere, ma non ci riuscì, era come paralizzata. Terrorizzata che fosse solo un sogno, una proiezione che sarebbe sparita un’altra volta, lasciandola con nient’altro che il suo dolore e un amore che non sembrava destinato ad esistere. Eppure Ivy era davvero lì, i suoi ricci rossi ora erano lunghi e le incorniciavano il volto che aveva perso la forma tondeggiante da bambina, i suoi occhi verdi sembravano brillare come lucciole nella notte, e forse lo erano sempre stati, ma Amelia giurò che non li aveva mai visti così vivi. E avrebbe solo voluto avvicinarsi, annullare la distanza che, ancora una volta, le separava. Avrebbe voluto posare le sue labbra screpolate sulle sue rosee, piene e morbide. Avrebbe voluto stringere delicatamente le mani attorno al suo volto, farle scorrere nelle sue ciocche infuocate e stringerla ancora più a sé. Ma quella sera non lo fece. Nessuna delle due fece o disse molto, il silenzio fra loro non era imbarazzante, non lo era mai stato. Le loro anime si erano incontrate un’altra volta e parlavano una lingua segreta, si raccontavano quello che le due ragazze non erano in grado di dirsi, non a parole, almeno. E per quella sera sarebbe bastato così, lo sapevano che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di separarle ancora.

Poi quella sera fu seguita da un’altra, e un’altra ancora, fino a diventare un appuntamento giornaliero. Era pericoloso, era come giocare alla roulette russa con il destino, ma per qualche ora almeno, Ivy si scordava di tutto il dolore che provava a casa da quando era una bambina. Ivy stava guarendo, o per lo meno ci stava provando. E Amelia la aiutava, prendendosi il suo tempo a lenire le sue ferite, cucire i tagli con i suoi baci e le sue carezze, distrarla con le sue storie mentre le sue dita affusolate passavano nei suoi capelli a creare trame che ricordavano le strade che le avevano viste crescere.

Una risata scappò dalle labbra di Amelia un pomeriggio, mentre aveva la testa poggiata sul grembo di Ivy e quest’ultima reggeva con una mano un libro di poesie e con l’altra le carezzava la chioma bionda.

“Cosa?” Chiese Ivy, spostò il libro di fianco a sé, il pollice a tenere il segno della pagina, e poi abbassò la testa per guardarla meglio.

Amelia sospirò prima di rispondere. “Lo penso da sempre, casa tua è infestata. Ecco perché tuo padre è sempre così arrabbiato.” Ivy sorrise, poi lasciò la testa cadere all’indietro contro l’albero su cui era poggiata. Le piaceva la sua spiegazione, rendeva il tutto meno doloroso, poteva quasi illudersi che non fosse colpa di suo padre alla fine, che forse l’amava ed era solo vittima di un incantesimo. Un triste, orrendo, incantesimo.

“E cosa dovrei fare per rompere questa maledizione?” Chiese spostando un ciuffo biondo che il vento aveva portato sugli occhi di Amelia.

L’altra scrollò le spalle. “Vieni a vivere con me.” Quelle parole uscirono dalle sue labbra senza esitazione, nessuna traccia di un tono scherzoso, solo serietà. Amelia glielo diceva sempre quando erano piccine, mentre la stringeva fra le sue braccia quando scoppiava a piangere pensando alla lite avuta con il padre, o quando curiosa le chiedeva come fosse vivere in una casa felice. Ma era sempre stato quello, un gioco, uno scherzo, una loro stupida fantasia. E ora Ivy non sapeva come comportarsi, non poteva incontrare lo sguardo dell’altra perché i suoi caldi occhi marroni erano coperti dalle palpebre, il sole le aveva sempre dato troppo fastidio.

“Sono seria,” borbottò Amelia cercando nel buio la mano dell’altra per intrecciarla con la sua. “Fai le valige, prendi lo stretto necessario e scappiamo. Andiamo lontane da qui.”

Ivy si morse il labbro inferiore, la morsa dei denti così forte da far uscire del sangue. Era tutto ciò che voleva, ma poteva? Poteva davvero prendere tutto e partire? Avevano solo 18 anni, pochi soldi messi da parte e una madre che non poteva abbandonare.

“Dove vorresti andare?” Chiese comunque, forse sognare non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno, forse poteva spingersi un po’ oltre i confini dell’immaginazione quella volta.

Amelia scosse la testa, si bagnò le labbra secche e poi rispose. “Ovunque vogliamo, Iv. Possiamo andare dove vogliamo e essere chi vogliamo. Pirati, sirene, fate,” Aprì gli occhi, combattendo il fastidio della luce, la fissò nei suoi pozzi verdi e sussurrò “amanti.”

A quelle parole Ivy smise di respirare regolarmente per un po’. _Amanti_. Sarebbero state libere di amarsi alla luce del sole, senza dover giocare a nascondino tra i cespugli della Pennsylvania o nel buio della notte. Loro due sarebbero diventate gli amanti che sognava ogni notte. Loro due avrebbero ispirato poeti a scrivere le più belle rime d’amore, o un musicista a comporre la più dolce melodia di sempre. Le sue labbra si sarebbero tinte di rosso e avrebbero potuto lasciare segni sulla pelle candida di Amelia in una passeggiata per le vie di Parigi.

“Pensaci Iv, non dovrai più piangere o nasconderti nell’armadio. Non dovrai più sentire le sue urla, o temere le sue mani.” La bionda si era alzata, ora stava seduta davanti a lei, gambe incrociate e mani posate nel solco che il vestito aveva creato. “Porta anche tua madre se vuoi, troverà un posto e poi scapperemo ancora più lontane.” Si fermò un’altra volta, le labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso. “Possiamo trasferirci in India per sempre.”

La rossa alzò lo sguardo e non riuscì a trattenere il ghigno sulla faccia, se lo ricordava ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo non si era scordata della sua passione per l’India, quel paese così lontano che lei aveva sentito sempre così vicino. Poi sospirò e scosse la testa. Come avrebbe voluto dire sì, andare via proprio in quell’istante senza nemmeno tornare a casa. Dovevano solo correre per il sentiero, arrivare alla strada principale dove c’era la fermata del bus, prenderlo e giungere in paese. E da lì in poi sarebbe stata un’avventura, la più bella, la più strana, chissà, magari sarebbe finita in un disastro, forse non sarebbero andate in giro per il mondo, ma almeno sarebbero state lontane da lì.

“Non so, ci devo pensare.” Quelle cinque parole uscirono dalle sue labbra poco più alte di un sussurrò, e se Amelia non fosse stata così vicina non le avrebbe sentite. Il sorriso della bionda si spense per un attimo, ci aveva davvero creduto, però capiva il suo punto di vista. Non era facile per lei, alla fine di tutto quella era la sua casa, la sua famiglia, se qualcosa fosse andato storto non avrebbe avuto un posto dove tornare. Però lei, che l’amava così tanto, odiava sapere che fra pochi minuti sarebbe dovuta ritornare in quelle mura stregate, tra cocci di piatti e bicchieri rotti, pentole dimenticate sul fuoco e valige sulla soglia della porta, di qualcuno che alla fine non se ne andava mai. Amelia avrebbe solo voluto portarla lontana da lì, darle la pace che si era sempre meritata. Darle una casa senza grida, senza porte che sbattono e senza insulti . Una casa accogliente, in cui lei l’avrebbe aspettata quando tornava da lavoro. Una casa senza paura e dolore. Una casa dove avrebbero potuto comunicare, ascoltarsi, anche piangere magari, per poi uscirne più forti di prima. Sognava le mattine insieme, le notti intrecciate sul divano, le uscite al parco con il cane che Ivy desiderava tanto. Sognava di poterle dare la serenità che la vita le aveva portato via, perché era l’unica cosa che Ivy meritava.

E quasi come se il destino le avesse ascoltate, Ivy non dovette pensarci molto a prendere una decisione. Amelia non si sarebbe aspettata di trovarsela alle due di notte sotto la finestra, le guance rigate dalle lacrime e una valigia in mano. Si stringeva forte nel suo lungo cardigan bianco per ripararsi dal freddo vento che tirava in quelle notti d’estate. E Amelia non dovette farselo ripetere due volte che voleva partire, che non voleva saperne più nulla di quell’abitazione, perché l’unico posto che aveva mai potuto chiamare ‘casa’ era lei. Così Amelia si affrettò a fare una valigia, che in realtà era già mezza pronta, pianificava di sparire da tanto, troppo tempo per poter dire che la cosa l’aveva colta di sorpresa. Prese i soldi che teneva nel salvadanaio di fianco al letto, scrisse un biglietto veloce alla madre per rassicurarla che stava bene e che presto l’avrebbe chiamata e poi corse giù per le scale.  
Non chiese nulla quando la vide, si limitò a stringerla fra le braccia e lasciarle un casto bacio sulle labbra. Poi la presa per mano, le disse di entrare nel suo vecchio pick-up e nel silenzio della notte si avviarono giù per la strada che le aveva cresciute. Là dove si erano fatte le stesse cicatrici, la strada dei cerotti sulle ginocchia e i baci sulle ferite. Quello sterrato che non le avrebbe riviste molto presto.

Fu Ivy ad interrompere il silenzio fra loro. “Mia madre è andata via.” Amelia ci mise un po’ per capire che stesse parlando con lei e non stesse canticchiando la canzone che passava alla radio. “L’ho incontrata nel vialetto di casa mentre tornavo. L’ha picchiata un’altra volta.” La voce di Ivy era rotta dai singhiozzi che stava cercando di trattenere, non voleva più piangere per lui, l’aveva già fatto abbastanza. “Mi ha guardata mortificata, come se quella a dovermi delle scuse fosse lei.” Si morse il labbro e abbassò la testa, provò a concentrarsi sul respiro che ormai stava diventando sempre più irregolare e poi riprese a parlare. “Mi ha chiesto scusa, lei. E mi ha detto di scappare, che mi avrebbe chiamata da casa di qualche zia o amica e che un giorno ci saremmo rincontrate. Poi ha sussurrato che mi amava, prima che sparisse per evitare che mio padre la rincorresse.” Le lacrime ormai avevano preso a scendere dai suoi occhi come un fiume in piena e non c’era nulla che potesse fermarle. Faceva male, pensava di essersi abituata a tutto quel dolore, che a forza di incassare, i colpi avrebbero fatto meno male, ma stava imparando che non era così.

“Non sei obbligata a parlarne, lo sai?” Le ricordò Amelia mentre cercava di rimanere concentrata sulle strade. Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, abbracciarla, rassicurarla, ma non poteva, dovevano andare il più lontano possibile e lasciarsi tutto quello alle spalle. Sapeva che avrebbero trovato un posto per crescere e guarire, e non era lì.

“Lo so,” bisbigliò tra i singhiozzi. “Abbiamo litigato. L’ho affrontato per la prima volta, ho provato ancora a mettere insieme i pezzi, ho provato a capirlo, Amelia. È da quando sono nata che ci provo ma è tutto inutile. Forse è come dici tu, quella casa è maledetta e lo è pure lui, e io non posso farci nulla per cambiarlo. Non importa tutte le possibilità che gli ho dato, non cambierà mai.”

“Shh, è tutto okay.” La rassicurò; la mano si spostò per un attimo dal volante e andò a prendere quella dell’altra ragazza che stava venendo torturata dalle unghie che lasciavano mezze lune rosse sulla pelle, intrecciò le loro dita e unite le riportò sul volante. “Non devi più preoccuparti di lui, te lo prometto. L’hai lasciato alle spalle, per sempre.” Ivy si girò a guardarla, in maniera decente per la prima volta quella sera, e un sorriso si fece spazio sul suo volto. Amelia era bellissima, ma ora che la luce della luna cadeva sul suo viso e le illuminava la folta chioma bionda, aveva un’aura magica, fatata. Poggiò la testa sul poggiatesta, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla vista migliore e annuì, era vero, da quel momento non avrebbe più dovuto pensare a lui. Non importa quando difficile sarebbe stato dimenticare, finalmente non le avrebbe più potuto fare del male.

“Cosa facciamo ora?” La sua voce era tornata quasi normale e suonava come una dolce melodia per le orecchie della bionda. Amelia sorrise, voltò la testa verso di lei e rispose. “Cerchiamo la nostra felicità.”

❀

Non fu facile, ma con qualche sacrificio e con tanta voglia di mollare molto spesso, la loro felicità la trovarono. Nel loro piccolo appartamento che condividevano all’università. Nelle cene fatte di panini con le uniche quattro cose che erano avanzate in frigo. Nelle notti sveglie a studiare per esami che parevano impossibili da superare.  
La loro felicità la trovavano quando, facendo il passo più lungo della gamba, decisero di trasferirsi nelle campagne inglesi, lasciandosi completamente l’America alle spalle. E non era stato semplice, tra il mutuo, le tasse, la spesa, i lavori che non duravano mai. Eppure tutto appariva un po’ meno difficile quando nello sconforto più totale potevano allungare la mano e stringere quella dell’altra.  
E dopo diversi anni di sacrifici arrivò anche per loro il momento di respirare. Il sorriso di Ivy quando tornò a casa con un trovatello ripagò Amelia di tutto ciò che aveva dovuto rinunciare per anni. Perché ora potevano permetterselo quel cane, e lei poteva godersi gli occhi di Ivy che si illuminavano ogni volta che lui scodinzolava verso di lei o quando, come una bambina, che non era mai potuta essere, rotolava nell’erba per giocare con lui. Avevano dovuto rinunciare a tanto, avevano vissuto camminando su gusci d’uovo per anni, con il cuore in gola per il terrore di fare un errore che non avrebbero potuto aggiustare, eppure, otto anni dopo erano lì.

Amelia aveva, finalmente, le pigre mattine di domenica con Ivy al suo fianco, che la svegliava baciandole tutta la mandibola, giù fino al collo, mentre i suoi capelli solleticavano la sua pelle e la facevano ridere. La luce del sole entrava timida dalle tende e illuminava la stanza d’oro mentre loro si perdevano lentamente in quelle coperte, riempendo la stanza di ansimi e sospiri. Erano le mattine in cui, una volta finito, Ivy non la lasciva andare in bagno, la stringeva stretta a sé e, imbronciata, le diceva che aveva bisogno di altri cinque minuti di coccole. E Amelia non riusciva a resisterle, non quando i suoi capelli rossi erano sparsi sul cuscino, le sue gote erano ancora rosse e le sue labbra erano gonfie da tutti i baci e sembrava un angelo. E poi le carezze si trasformavano in altro ancora una volta, come se non fosse mai abbastanza, come se fossero tornate ai tempi dell’università, quando smettere di amarsi in ogni dove pareva impensabile.

“Dico sul serio, dobbiamo andare a fare colazione,” disse la bionda cercando di essere seria e non farsi ingannare dal suo corpo.

“Ma io sto bene qui,” rispose Ivy, affondando ancora di più, se possibile, il viso nell’incavo del suo collo mentre le braccia stringevano con più forza la sua vita. L’altra ragazza le avrebbe voluto rispondere che per lei era lo stesso, ma sarebbe stata una vittoria schiacciante per Ivy, e non poteva dargliela vinta. Certo, ‘sprecare’ le domeniche così era la sua cosa preferita, ma aveva in mente di fare altro quel giorno.

“Ti porto in braccio in cucina,” propose, e non ci volle molto prima che la più piccola fece scattare lo sguardo in alto, così velocemente che per un istante Amelia temette si fosse fatta male al collo.

“Andiamo, cosa aspetti,” disse saltellando sul posto Ivy dopo essersi alzata dal letto e aver indossato la camicia bianca di lino che era abbandonata sulla sedia nel lato della stanza.

Amelia alzò il busto dal letto, poggiandosi sui gomiti e scosse la testa. “Sei proprio una bambina.” Ivy portò le mani in alto, come a dire che non poteva farci nulla, che forse era anche un po’ colpa sua visto che la viziava così tanto. “Però mi ami.”

“Sempre,” rispose prendendola in braccio a mo’ di sposa per portarla in cucina.

E per Ivy tornare a casa dopo una giornata fuori non significava più trattenere il respiro e avere il terrore di fare rumore. Posava giacca e borsa sull’appendiabiti di fianco alla porta d’ingresso, si toglieva le scarpe e seguiva il profumo di cibo fino alla cucina. Avevano smesso di mangiare il tonno in scatola o le insalatine confezionate, finalmente potevano permettersi di comprare del cibo che non avrebbe fatto rischiare un’intossicazione alimentare. Ma la cosa più bella non erano i piatti che Amelia cucinava. Ivy poteva strusciare in cucina e cingere le braccia attorno ai fianchi dell’altra, poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e aspettare che si girasse per poterle lasciare un bacio sulle labbra che, dopo tutti quegli anni, non avevano mai smesso di essere screpolate.

“Sei tornata prima oggi.” Notò Amelia buttando l’occhio sul grande orologio appeso alla parete. Ivy annuì contro le sue labbra prima di lasciare un altro bacio su esse.

“Sono scappata, è diverso,” sospirò lasciandosi cadere su una delle sedie che circondavano il tavolo. La sua fidanzata rise prima di darle un’altra volta le spalle e concentrarsi sulle verdure che si stavano cuocendo nella padella. “Giuro che se non me ne fossi andata saresti dovuta venire a trovarmi in prigione per omicidio.”

“Come sei esagerata,” rispose Amelia roteando gli occhi al cielo.

“Sono seria invece,” disse Ivy alzandosi e andando a prendere la tovaglia e le posate per apparecchiare. “Lo sai che amo il mio lavoro, ma il mio capo è insopportabile a volte.”

Amelia si girò, la schiena poggiava sul mobile della cucina mentre cercava di stare attenta per non bruciarsi sui fornelli. Le portò il mestolo alla bocca e le fece assaggiare ciò che aveva preparato. Quando Ivy annuì e roteo gli occhi all’indietro capì che era pronto ed era buono.

“Lo sai che puoi sembra provare a cercare da qualche altra parte. La signora Moya cercava qualcuno da prendere,” le propose mentre portava la padella a tavola. “È anche più vicino, potresti svegliarti un po’ dopo la mattina e tornare prima a casa.”

“Mhh,” mormorò, annuendo non molto convinta. Tutto sommato si trovava bene con i suoi colleghi, però Amelia non aveva torto, avrebbe potuto seriamente considerare di andare in un ambiente migliore. “Ci penserò.”

Finalmente le due avevano anche le notti sul divano di casa mentre guardavano film di bassa qualità alla tv.

“Non so perché ti ascolto e cedo a vedere queste cose,” bisbigliò Ivy. Erano sdraiate sul divano, Amelia era poggiata sullo schienale, Ivy davanti a lei e Dumbo – sì, così aveva deciso di chiamarlo – era raggomitolato vicino alla sua pancia. Era sabato sera, sarebbero dovute uscire, ma il temporale che era praticamente diventato una tempesta, le aveva costrette a casa. Amelia aveva insistito a guardare il nuovo film su Netflix con Noah Centineo. “Dai, è un insulto ad anni di cinema.” Quasi strillò, non che era stata molto attenta alla trama, non che ce ne fosse bisogno, alla fine erano tutte uguali.

Amelia rise buttando la testa all’indietro. “Il bello è proprio questo.” Ivy si girò guardandola male. “Cosa c’è di meglio di passare un sabato sera con la tua fidanzata mentre ridiamo degli etero?” Chiese la bionda, facendole notare il vero motivo della sua scelta. Ivy non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso sul suo volto, a volte le sembrava ancora così assurdo e strano che quella fosse la loro realtà. Quella era la sua ragazza e loro erano al sicuro nella loro casa, quella per cui avevano lottato, quella per cui avevano pianto e sudato. E il fatto che in tv stava passando un film atroce passava assolutamente in secondo piano. “Se la metti così allora posso guardarmi tutti i film prodotti da Netflix,” disse poggiando la testa sul petto della sua fidanzata e riportando l’attenzione sullo schermo. Amelia sorrise vittoriosa fra i suoi capelli, ispirò a fondo e si lasciò cullare dal suo profumo.

“Comunque gli etero non li capisco,” sussurrò poco dopo Ivy mentre si mosse per sistemarsi ancora più vicina ad Amelia, portando Dumbo, che dormiva, con sé, cercando di non svegliarlo. Amelia trattenne una risata, l’ultima cosa che voleva era quella di far saltare in aria il cane, e annuì. “E non hai ancora visto After,” sussurrò al suo orecchio. 

Ivy alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di risponderle, “E pensa che ho intenzione di continuare così per sempre.”

Un altro sorriso si fece spazio sul viso della bionda, poi si sporse in avanti e le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia. “Ti ho mai detto che ti amo?” Chiese, gli occhi le brillavano come la prima volta che la incontrò, e sapere che in mezzo a tutte quelle cose che erano cambiate, quella non sarebbe cambiata mai le scaldava il cuore di gioia.

Ivy sorrise automaticamente, e se fossero state alla luce, Amelia avrebbe potuto vedere il rossore sulle sue gote. “Anche troppo,” mentì, non era mai troppo sentirsi dire ti amo, specialmente da lei. Ivy era cresciuta in una casa dove non c’era mai stato spazio per la parola amore. Una mano che si alzava in aria raramente aveva preceduto una carezza. Quasi mai delle labbra si erano posate sulla sua pelle. Non ne sapeva nulla di sentirsi dire ‘ho sentito questa canzone in radio e ti ho pensata’. Non aveva mai avuto qualcuno che le preparava il pranzo quando sapeva che non poteva andare fuori a mangiare. Quando la sera aveva freddo nessuno arrivava alle sue spalle per coprirla con una coperta. Era cresciuta in una casa che semplicemente casa non era, e le sembrava ancora un sogno potersi perdere in quei gesti d’amore che per anni aveva creduto di non meritarsi.

“Bene, allora lo dirò ancora più spesso,” disse fra baci disordinati sparsi sul suo volto. Non era stato semplice arrivare dove erano ora. Buttare giù le mille insicurezze che si erano insidiate nella mente di Ivy, convincerla che il suo amore era puro e onesto e non si sarebbe mai stancata di lei. Dovette rassicurarla continuamente, ricordarle che mai avrebbe vissuto una situazione simile a quella che aveva da bambina e che lei ci avrebbe messo tutta se stessa per darle un posto sicuro dove tornare ogni volta. Guarire dai traumi non era stato facile, si trattava di suo padre, di sua madre, della mancanza di quell’amore che avrebbe bramato per sempre. Per guarire non era bastato scappare, e lei lo aveva sempre saputo, però non si aspettava che nel percorso avrebbe sanguinato così tanto e che avrebbe provato così tanto dolore. Ma era rimasta forte, una roccia come sempre, e Amelia era così contenta di poter stringere fra le sue braccia una Ivy completamente rinata, radiosa e serena. “Sono fiera di te, Iv. Tanto fiera.” Queste parole uscirono dalle sua labbra ancora più basse, un sussurro che doveva arrivare solo alle sue orecchie, parole il cui vero significato poteva capirlo solo lei. E Ivy capì, il cuore iniziò a battere un po’ più forte quando si girò e incontrò il suo sguardo, il film era ormai passato completamente in secondo piano.

“Grazie per essermi stata sempre accanto,” disse quasi timidamente. Tanto, troppo spesso, si era sentita un peso. Una volta scappate da lì, Ivy si era vista tutta la realtà dei fatti piombarle addosso, quella che per anni aveva nascosto sotto il letto, e non era preparata a sopportare il peso di tutto. Eppure, Amelia non l’aveva mai abbandonata, nemmeno nei suoi momenti peggiori, dove usciva la parte più insopportabile di sé, quella che non sapeva controllare perché non l’aveva mai affrontata, e, come per magia, Amelia riusciva a tenerli a bada i suoi demoni, o comunque, l’aiutava a farlo.

Amelia non rispose, Ivy sapeva già la risposta. Lo aveva fatto perché l’amava, e quando ami devi prendere anche i momenti tristi e bui di una persona. L’aveva fatto perché non poteva darle indietro la sua infanzia e adolescenza ma non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di portarle via anche il resto della sua vita.

E le prove d’amore da parte di Amelia arrivavano ogni giorno, nei momenti meno aspettati, nei gesti più semplici. Un giorno, però, sorprese Ivy più di quanto non fece altre volte.

“Non l’hai fatto...” Ivy stava fissando incredula il biglietto stretto fra le sue mani, la bocca spalancata in cerca di aria mentre continuava a leggere e rileggere quello che c’era scritto sul pezzo di carta.

“E invece sì,” rispose Amelia, il sorriso sul suo volto era più radioso che mai mentre dondolava il suo peso avanti e indietro sui suoi piedi.

“Ma non possiamo, cioè sì che possiamo, ma perché? Oddio tu mi ami troppo. Io –” Iniziò a farneticare la rossa, si era alzata dal divano per raggiungere la sua ragazza che stava dall’altro lato della stanza. Ma appena la raggiunse Amelia la tirò a sé e la zittì con un bacio, Ivy provò a contestare ma la finta messa in scena non durò molto e si lasciò andare fra le sue braccia.

“Mi porti davvero in India?” Chiese con le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere dagli occhi, era sempre così emotiva e Amelia la prendeva sempre in giro ringraziando il cielo che non poteva rimanere incinta perché non sarebbe stata in grado di sopportare i suoi ormoni impazziti.

“Beh, è il nostro nono anniversario, il tuo ventisettesimo compleanno, quale occasione migliore poteva capitare?” Spostò una ciocca di capelli che non voleva saperne nulla di stare al suo posto, da quando li aveva tagliati corti fino al mento le finivano ovunque, ma Amelia la trovava bellissima anche così. Era tornata a casa una sera e l’aveva trovata in bagno a litigare con le ciocche dietro; non le vedeva e faceva fatica ad arrivarci, e forse avrebbe potuto prendere un grosso respiro, calmarsi e trovare un altro metodo, invece disperarsi e insultare lo specchio che si girava appena trovava la posizione perfetta, le era sembrata la soluzione migliore. Era decisamente un po’ troppo emotiva e casinista, un pericolo ambulante la maggior parte della volte, ma riusciva sempre a strapparle un sorriso anche nei giorni peggiori.

“Oddio!” Esclamò, girandosi freneticamente mentre con lo sguardo cercava disperata qualcosa nel salone di casa loro. “Come facciamo con Dumbo, non possiamo di certo lasciarlo solo o portarlo con noi.”

La bionda sogghignò, attirando subito l’attenzione della sua ragazza che la fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Ho già pensato a tutto, amore.”

Ivy alzò un sopracciglio. “Se mi chiami amore non risolvi.”

“Beh, lo sei,” rispose prima di rubarle un altro bacio. “Comunque, vengono le nostre madri qui per il tempo che stiamo via. Gli mancava l’Inghilterra e non posso pensare a te che ti agiti mentre siamo dall’altra parte del mondo perché nessuno annaffia le tue piante.” La prese in giro facendo l’occhiolino.

Ivy sospirò e roteò un’altra volta gli occhi al cielo. “Meglio così, almeno Dumbo sta con le sue nonne,” disse ignorando l’affermazione sulle sue piante. Forse, solo forse, Amelia aveva ragione e lei era un po’ troppo paranoica per le sue piante, ma non poteva farci nulla se ci teneva così tanto. Le ricordavano casa, le piccole e poche cose belle che di casa voleva ancora ricordarsi. Le ricordavano di quando erano bambine, delle corone di fiori che faceva per intrecciarla nei fili dorati dei suoi capelli. Prendersi cura di loro le occupava il tempo e la distraevano quando ogni tanto ritornava a pensare a cose che non le facevano bene. Le aveva cresciute con amore e le vedeva come la nuova vita che con fatica era riuscita a costruirsi con Amelia al suo fianco.

“Nonne? Seriamente?” Chiese Amelia ridendo mentre la guardava amorevolmente.

“Sì, ho detto quello che ho detto,” controbatté Ivy portandosi le braccia al petto e facendo un finto broncio.

Amelia scosse la testa e la tirò ancora una volta a sé per lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte. “Non sei cambiata di una virgola.”

❀

L’India era esattamente come Ivy l’aveva sempre immaginata, o forse ancora meglio. Vibrante e viva con le sue mille diverse sfaccettature e i suoi mille volti. Ogni strada raccontava storie di persone così diverse e allo stesso tempo così simili. Nuova Delhi era caotica, movimentata, con tutti i furgoncini gialli che non si fermavano mai, con i suoi alti palazzi colorati e i mercati pieni di odori d’oriente. Nuova Delhi era anche calma, con i suoi eleganti palazzi religiosi, le statue e Rashtrapati Bhawan. Nuova Delhi era quel posto pieno di anime che avevano così tanto da raccontare e che non sarebbero mai state ascoltate da nessuno. Ivy si sentiva così vicina a loro e fra quelle vie affollate venne riportata indietro nel tempo quando poteva solo sognarle e immaginava di perdersi nelle rughe di un’anziana signora che sull’uscio della porta sorrideva affettuosamente o nei lisci capelli neri delle bambine che timide osservavano dalle finestre. Era piena delle storie che permisero alla bambina che era di evadere dalla sua prigione.

“Ti ricorderai per sempre di me?” Quella domanda arrivò ad Amelia nel cuore della notte, erano sedute fuori dal balcone dell’hotel in cui stavano alloggiando. I rumori della città erano attutiti di poco dalla posizione alta in cui si trovavano. Non seppe bene perché glielo chiese, forse la sua solita ondata di malinconia e insicurezza, quella che nemmeno le loro mani intrecciate riusciva a calmare.

Amelia non rispose subito, lo sguardo rimase fisso sulla città che si rimpiccioliva in lontananza. “Questo implica che pensi ci lasceremo?”

Ivy si mosse sul suo grembo per sistemarsi meglio e portò lo sguardo sulle loro dita. “No, non voglio che succeda,” mormorò, poi iniziò a mordersi l’interno della guancia.

Amelia portò una mano tra i suoi capelli e iniziò a carezzarle la cute. “Comunque sì, mi ricorderò sempre di te. E vuoi sapere come ti ricorderò?” Amelia non capì esattamente cosa intendesse Ivy con quella domanda, ma le rispose lo stesso. La rossa scosse la testa, le parole morte nel suo cervello ancora prima che potessero arrivare alla bocca.

Amelia sorrise. “Tra quelle verdi distese della Pennsylvania, quando da bambina correvi fino alla staccionata del giardino della signora Evans e le rubavi il raccolto dagli alberi. Nello stesso modo in cui mi hai rubato il cuore, senza fare rumore, senza chiedere.” Ivy arrossì, la bionda non poteva vederla ma lo sapeva. “Ti ricorderò mentre volavi nel cielo su quell’altalena, andavi decisamente troppo veloce per quello che poteva reggere, eppure non mi dispiaceva fermarmi, perché alla sensazione del vento nelle ossa, preferivo osservare il sole che rifletteva nei tuoi occhi verdi e infuocava i tuoi capelli. Ti ricorderò quando eri così concentrata a farmi le corone di fiori che ti pizzicavi la lingua fra le labbra, non te ne accorgevi mai.” Amelia si fermò per alzare il volto di Ivy che si era abbassato dall’imbarazzo. “Lo fai ancora, comunque.” Rise, e Ivy si lasciò andare contro la sua spalla e alla sensazione del suo tatto fra i suoi capelli. “Ti ricorderò quando nella nostra casetta mi ripetevi a memoria le poesie che avevi letto tutta la notte e io, che non ne capivo nulla, ti stavo ad ascoltare e mi perdevo nei movimenti delle tue labbra.” Le lasciò un veloce bacio sulle labbra e quando si staccò riprese a parlare, “Lo faccio ancora, comunque.” Una risata scappò dalle labbra di Ivy, era felice, era nel suo posto preferito al mondo nella città che aveva sempre voluto visitare, ed era amata, come mai nessuno oltre ad Amelia l’aveva amata. “Ti ricorderò a casa nostra, mentre addobbiamo l’albero di Natale e tu fai cadere tutte le palline. Quando hai deciso di dipingere un girasole gigante in camera nostra senza dirmi nulla. Mi ricorderò di quell’unica volta che hai provato a cucinare per me e, stranamente non hai dato fuoco alla casa, ma il concetto dello zucchero è a te sconosciuto e hai fatto i biscotti amari. Ti ricorderò per sempre, perché dimmi come faccio a scordarmi di una persona che ha deciso di chiamare un cane come un elefante?”

“Tu eri d’accordo,” le ricordò Ivy, incapace di sopprimere il riso che si stava facendo spazio sul suo volto.

“Non che tu mi abbia dato molta scelta,” rispose in tono scherzoso la bionda. “Ti ricorderò qui, credo di averti vista poche volte così genuinamente felice, con gli occhi che brillano come quando da piccola una farfalla ti si posava sui capelli o la ranocchia ti saltava sulla mano.” Poi le tirò un colpetto sulla coscia per farla alzare, le disse di sedersi ed entrò in camera senza dire una parola in più. Passò qualche minuto, Ivy si era portata le ginocchia al petto e si stava mordendo nervosamente le pellicine del pollice. Proprio quando stava per preoccuparsi, Amelia uscì chiudendosi la portafinestra alle spalle. Non ritornò però a sedersi, si poggiò alla ringhiera del balcone, rivolgendo la schiena alla sua fidanzata e lo sguardo alla città. Ivy non disse nulla, semplicemente stava a guardare come le sue scapole si avvicinavano fino a sfiorarsi, o come il suo piede batteva il tempo di una canzone che stava suonando solo nella sua mente e come quel poco vento spostava i suoi lunghi capelli biondi. Passò qualche minuto in quella quiete, poi Amelia sospirò e si girò incontrando lo sguardo della sua ragazza.

“Ti ricorderò all’altare con un abito bianco e i capelli raccolti se mi dirai di sì,” disse inginocchiandosi davanti a lei, un anello brillava davanti ai suoi occhi protetto da una confezione di velluto blu.

Ivy sentì il fiato mancare nei polmoni, ed era certa che non era colpa dell’aria afosa che permeava la città. Scosse la testa, aprì e chiuse gli occhi diverse volte, e poi realizzò. Non era un sogno, la donna che amava era lì, di fronte a lei, e le stava chiedendo di diventare sua moglie.

“Io– io, certo che dico sì!” Esclamò buttandosi fra le sue braccia e Amelia fu subito pronta a prenderla e stringerla a sé. Sentì la sua maglietta bagnarsi e poco dopo i singhiozzi di Ivy riempirono l’aria. E per una volta anche lei, che era sempre la più composta, si lasciò andare ad un pianto di gioia. Sarebbe accaduto, si sarebbero sposate, sarebbero diventate moglie e moglie. E sì, la proposta l’aveva fatta lei ma dopo tutto quello che avevano passato le sembrava impossibile credere che erano davvero arrivate così lontane, così forti e così unite.

“Non dovevo chiedertelo così, ma quando mai qualcosa nella nostra storia è andata come da programma?” Rise Amelia mentre la staccava dall’abbraccio per baciarla intensamente. Ivy rise fra il bacio e poco le importava se erano in uno stato indecente, con gli occhi gonfi dal pianto, le guance bagnate e appiccicose, e se il caldo non le aiutava a respirare decentemente. E si baciarono, ancora e ancora, in maniera scomposta, con mani frettolose che si intrecciavano fra i capelli e risate che nascevano da pensieri che solo le loro anime conoscevano. E in quegli istanti il mondo sparì, erano sole, come se in realtà non si trovassero in una delle città più popolate al mondo. Non esisteva più il male del passato, le urla, le botte, gli anni separate. Esisteva solo una bolla del loro amore che le trasportava in alto nel cielo, erano felici, a volare più in alto di tutti gli altri, fino a toccare le stelle. E Ivy lo sapeva che quella sera sarebbero state loro l’ispirazione di qualche scrittore senza idee o di un pittore che riempiva una tela bianca. Quella sera erano loro al centro del mondo. Loro erano il più bel spettacolo di fuochi d’artificio che il mondo avesse mai visto. Così il loro amore bruciò nella notte di Nuova Delhi, i loro corpi intrecciati a creare nuove fiamme e scintille, pelle contro pelle, mentre respiri affannati si scontravano.

“Ti amo,” sussurrò Ivy, stanca, con il fiato corto, e la mano sinistra a spostare le ciocche bionde di Amelia che erano cadute sul suo volto quando si era lasciata cadere al suo fianco, “ti amo fino alla Luna e a Saturno.”

Un sorriso stremato si fece spazio sul volto di Amelia, poi si avvicinò, la baciò l’ennesima volta e sussurrò, “anche io. Ti amo fino alla Luna e a Saturno.”

E mentre si lasciarono andare ad un sonno profondo, cullate dal battito e dal respiro dell’altra, la consapevolezza di essere destinate a durare per sempre si fece spazio in loro. E chissà, forse Ivy nel suo cuore da sognatrice aveva ragione. Forse, la loro storia sarebbe passata di bocca in bocca, come una canzone folk, avrebbe corso nel vento, per i mari e sarebbe ritornata lì, in quelle vaste distese di verde che una volta chiamavano casa e che le avevano viste crescere. Forse, un giorno, la Pennsylvania avrebbe ancora parlato di loro e del loro amore.


End file.
